


The last Riddle

by MissEleanorRigby



Series: The last Riddle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bravery, Friendship, Love, Magic, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEleanorRigby/pseuds/MissEleanorRigby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alexandra Avery Riddle es presuntamente la última descendiente de su linaje. Lord Voldemort, su abuelo, fue derrotado la noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981. Su padre, John Avery Jr. fue asesinado por su propia madre, Hecate Riddle, la cual al parecer también suma parte de la larga lista de bajas de aquella fatal noche.  </p><p>La pequeña Alex crece bajo la tutela del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, quien fue gran amigo de su padre, lo cual le permite desarrollar y expandir sus poderes de una forma extraordinaria antes de comenzar sus estudios formales en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería en donde el significado de su vida cambia para siempre."</p><p>***Los personajes no me pertenecen (obviamente), son de la saga 'Harry Potter' escrita por J.K. Rowling. Sólo Alexandra, John y Hecate son de mi autoría.***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

31 de Octubre de 1981…

-Debo ir, señora Figg. Hecate es mi esposa, entenderá…

-No, no lo hará. –Insiste la mujer jalando a John Avery de la manga se su túnica.- No comprendió esto desde el principio y no lo hará ahora. Ella es su hija, es la primogénita de  
‘él’… Solo te pondrás en peligro y dejarás a la pequeña Alex sola…

-Ésta es la casa de Albus Dumbledore. Nada le pasará a Alexandra mientras esté acá. Es por eso que decidí traer a mi pequeña hija junto a mí…

-John ¡por favor! Espera a que vuelva Albus, él te hará entrar en razón…

-Lo siento… Debo ir por ella… Debo ir por Hecate. –Se suelta suavemente del agarre de la Señora Figg, la cual cargaba a la pequeña Alex. – Volveré con tu madre Allie, lo prometo… -La bebé instintivamente se aferra a un dedo de su padre, el cual solo la besa en la frente y contra su innata voluntad… se marcha.

John viajó hasta la mansión de los Avery, el hogar de su familia por generaciones. Sabía que su esposa estaría ahí, ya que era una noche importante. El 31 de Octubre de 1981, era la víspera del cumpleaños número 21 de ella y también la noche de la culminación del plan final de Voldemort. 

Avery Jr. Aun guardaba la esperanza de que su esposa cambiara de parecer y renunciara a todos aquellos infames planes que él sospechaba, su padre había puesto en su cabeza. No encontró a Hecate en su habitación. Pero la idea de que ella ya se había marchado hacia la batalla campal que se realizaría aquella noche no se le cruzó por la cabeza. Él sabía, estaba seguro de que su mujer sabría que él aparecería aquella noche, desde que se conocieron, John nunca pasó un cumpleaños alejado de su amada y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Recorrió silenciosamente la mansión, el hogar de la familia Avery del cual, hace unos meses tuvo que arrancar debido a la filtración de la información que aludía a su participación como aliado de ‘la Orden del fénix’ y porque los Mortífagos le pusieron precio a su cabeza. Pero aquellos no fueron los motivos principales de aquella huida, su escape fue debido a que los planes de Voldemort también incluían a Alexandra. El abuelo de la pequeña tenía una idea que la involucraba, lo cual fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y John no tuvo otra opción que buscar refugio con Dumbledore hasta entonces.

Se comenzó a desesperar, necesitaba encontrar a su esposa y hacerla entrar en razón. En ese momento una palabra resonó en sus pensamientos. La azotea.  
Como todo antiguo castillo en Gran Bretaña, cuando a terrazas se refería, no faltaban. Pero éste edificio en particular albergaba la terraza a lo largo de todo el techo, lo cual permitía antiguamente una mirada global de las hectáreas pertenecientes a la familia y una constante vigilancia en casos estratégicos.  
John llegó finalmente hasta su destino. La visión era difícil, la noche estaba levemente estrellada y la luna era tapada periódicamente por diversas nubes negras que se le cruzaban. El mago pensó por un momento en utilizar algún encantamiento para iluminar el lugar, pero luego se arrepintió de aquella idea. Nadie debía verlo, solo Hecate, solo por ella se arriesgó a volver a su casa.

Merodeó por el techo del lugar, hasta que encontró a su esposa. Allí estaba, de pie en el borde de la terraza, de espaldas y mirando hacia la nada. John se apresuró hacia ella en silencio, pero se detuvo un par de metros antes. 

-Sabía que vendrías.-Dice Hecate sin voltearse.

-Nunca te abandonaría.

-Ya lo hiciste. –Lentamente se vuelve hacia su esposo y lo mira penetrantemente a los ojos. - Y también te llevaste a mi hija.

-Nuestra hija.

-¿Dónde está?

-En un lugar seguro. Ven conmigo… Hecate, te extrañamos… Vámonos, dejemos toda esta locura atrás…

-¿Locura? –Pregunta ella entrecerrando los ojos y caminando lentamente alrededor de su marido, como un león asechando a su presa. –Debí saberlo… ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?

-¿Ciega?

-Todos me lo advirtieron. Los Avery son unos cobardes y tú, no siendo la excepción ¡eres igual de inepto que tu traidora madre!

-¡NO HABLES DE MI MADRE, HECATE! –Grita John enfurecido acercándose a ella y quedando cara a cara con su mujer.

-Cómo no, la pobre Davena tan tonta y temerosa. Ella nunca supo qué hacer con su inútil e insignificante vida. Tal como tú, maldito traidor. Corriste a las faldas de Dumbledore con mi hija en tus brazos. Eso nunca te lo perdonaré, me has traicionado a mí, a este ideal, a mi padre…

-Hecate… -Avery Jr. la sujeta suavemente de los brazos, obligándola a estar quieta y no perder el contacto visual con él.- Hecate por favor… Reacciona, esto… Esto no está bien… ¿Cómo no lo ves? Será una masacre injustificada de Muggles y mestizos. Amor, tu lugar está conmigo y nuestra hija. Vámonos, dejemos todo esto atrás… Por favor… -John le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla a su esposa, hasta que el semblante de ésta cambió de neutral a una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa.

-Pagarás por todo el tiempo que me has hecho perder. 

-Hecate, querida. Creo que ya es tiempo de partir. –Avery Jr. no pudo esconder el escalofrío que le causó escuchar aquella voz, tan suave y calculadora. Voldemort estaba de pie a escasos metros de ellos.

-Sí, ya es tiempo. Hay muchas cosas que hacer esta noche. –Comentó la mujer mientras caminaba hacia su padre.

-Hecate… -La llamó John con voz suplicante.

-No me sorprendí cuando supe que la rata era usted señor Avery Jr. Siempre lo supe, usted tiene el mismo débil temperamento de su insensata madre. Y los mismos poderes especiales que ella, si es que no me equivoco... –Decía Voldemort desinteresadamente mientras acariciaba su varita.

-Así es. –Responde intrusivamente Hecate encogiéndose de hombros.- Para ser unos grandes cobardes, su innato poder de control de la Oclumancia es muy efectivo. Será imposible sacarle algo de información. Ni siquiera con el hechizo cruciatus… 

-Eso nos da como resultado una sola cosa ¿no? –El innombrable mira a su hija y esta hace una leve reverencia. –El señor Avery ya no nos es… ¿Cómo decirlo? útil… eso es…-Hecate mira con una media sonrisa a su esposo, el cual no podía ocultar su dolor al saber el significado de todo aquel juego de palabras.

-Amor… reacciona, te necesito, Alex te necesita… Vuelve a mí…

-Oh por favor… -Decía ella mientras sacudía su cabeza sin poder esconder su sarcástica y demente sonrisa. –No te humilles más…

-Hecate, yo te amo…

-Lo sé… -Responde secamente y ríe por última vez al ver a su marido consumido por la agonía de un corazón roto.- ¡AVADA KEDABRA!

******

Hola a todos, bueno finalmente me aventuré a crear mi propia fanfic de 'Harry Potter' y tengo muchísimas ideas, pero nada de tiempo jaja.

Adoraría que dejaran comentarios, sugerencias o si es que quieren que continúe la historia. Me sería de mucha ayuda, en serio; ya que esa es la única forma de saber si a l@s lector@s le agrada la historia.

Love, BB.


	2. Capítulo 1: El pequeño de la casa 4 en Privet Drive.

26 de Junio de 1991…

Alex corría a toda velocidad por las calles del valle de Godric dejando atrás a la señora Figg, la cual a paso lento se movía. Habían transcurrido semanas desde que no veía a Dumbledore, su tutor y padrino. 

La chica tenía aun 10 años, por lo tanto el periodo escolar lo dividía entre la casa de Albus, su hogar, y el de la señora Figg, la cual se encargaba de cuidar a Alex cada vez que Dumbledore tenía asuntos importantes que atender. Los fines de año escolar siempre eran complicados, por lo tanto era usual que la niña pasara semanas sin ver a su padrino; lo cual la ponía muy triste, ya que compartían un vínculo muy cercano y especial.

Alexandra llegó a la casa, cual puerta se abrió automáticamente cuando la niña puso un pie en la entrada. Albus la esperaba de pie en la sala y ella se le abalanzó a sus brazos. 

-Muy bien, muy bien… ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Entretenido, aunque prefiero las escobas… 

-Entiendo… -Replica el director dándole unas suaves palmadas a la niña en la espalda. En ese momento entra la señora Figg, con su típica expresión de cansancio.

-Albus, necesito hablar contigo sobre… -Mira de reojo a la niña.- algo... 

-Por supuesto, Arabella. Por supuesto… Alexandra ¿Podrías hacernos el favor de dejarnos a solas?

-Claro… Iré por unos regalices.

-No muchos, jovencita. –Grita la señora Figg mientras la niña iba saltando hacia fuera de la habitación.

Alex fue hasta la gran cocina de la casa y sacó un paquete completo de regalices, los cuales se llevaría a su habitación. Subía las escaleras, tarareando una melodía desconocida para ella, pero que sin embargo la tenía en su memoria. Caminaba tranquilamente por el largo pasillo del segundo piso, cuando para su sorpresa, la puerta de la habitación al final del camino se abre lentamente, dando un chirrido fantasmagórico. 

La niña sin siquiera inmutarse miró curiosa hacia el final del pasillo. Aquella entrada había estado cerrada mágicamente desde que ella tenía uso de razón y en innumerables oportunidades había tratado de abrirla, intentos infructuosos, ya que al parecer la puerta había sido encantada por el mismo Dumbledore.

Miró hacia todos lados y se apresuró a aquella habitación, debido a que no había moros en la costa. Al entrar notó que era solamente un cuarto de huéspedes, cuya cama estaba tensamente estirada y con una gruesa capa de polvo sobre ella, como si nadie hubiera dormido ahí por años. 

Alexandra merodeó por el lugar, curiosa y expectante. Quizá era solo una broma de su padrino, él amaba los puzles, las jugarretas y los misterios, algo a que ella también comenzó a apreciar, por lo tanto muchas veces él la desafiaba a resolver problemas e incógnitas como pasatiempo. 

En ese preciso instante la niña siente un golpe proveniente del gran armario que estaba en la esquina más lejana de la habitación. Camina lentamente hasta allá y abre de par en par las puertas del ropero, éste contenía diversas tenidas de ropa masculina colgada, un gran bolso de cuero negro en un rincón y una pequeña caja de 10 x 10 cm. Alex la examina con cuidado, la pequeña caja era de madera de roble oscura, con incrustaciones de plata en sus esquinas y una serpiente tallada en su superficie cuales cojos eran de zafiros. 

Se sentó en el suelo e intentó abrirla, pero después de varios minutos se convenció que era casi imposible. Dejó todo como estaba y corrió a su habitación con la caja en sus manos. La dejó bajo la cama y cuando se puso de pie escuchó que la llamaban. Se despidió de Arabella y luego caminó junto a Albus a la cocina para tomar el té.

-Alex, querida. Espero que no te hayas comido todo el contenido de aquel envase de regalices que te llevaste hace un rato.

-No… -Responde ella algo distraída y toma asiento en el comedor de madera de la cocina. 

-La señora Figg me contó que hiciste un nuevo amigo en Privet Drive.

-Así es. –Comenta desinteresadamente la niña mientras vierte algo de té en su copa.

-¿Cuál es un nombre?

-Harry…

-¿Solo Harry?

-Si. Supongo que Dursley como sus tíos. 

-Interesante… ¿Alguna novedad?

-No le dije nada del mundo mágico si es eso lo que le preocupa. Es un niño simpático, pero nunca lo dejan salir a jugar… Ah, pero le di nuestra dirección para que me escribiera, por lo tanto quizá el cartero Muggle venga uno de éstos días…

-No hay problema. Y no, no estoy preocupado. Confío en ti, Alexandra. –Dice finalmente el director con una media sonrisa.

Hace un par de semanas…

La niña paseaba sobre su skate, el cual había aprendido a dominar no hace mucho. Los medios de transporte Muggles no eran de su predilección, pero aquello era lo más cercano a una escoba que tenía mientras se quedaba en la casa de la señora Figg en Privet Drive.

Andaba de arriba abajo por la larga calle, pero algo llamaba su atención. Había un pequeño niño de negro cabello al cual ella divisaba desde que tiene memoria en Privet drive, cortando el césped en la casa de los Dursley, el cual no podía evitar mirarla mientras ella pasaba a toda velocidad en su skate frente a él.

Alexandra nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablarle, ya que él al parecer nunca salía de la casa a menos que fuera por algún deber. El semblante de aquel pequeño era amable, totalmente diferente a todos los demás niños que habitaban en las diferentes casas del vecindario, por lo tanto ella no dudó en intentar hacerse amiga de él.

Alex se detuvo en el 4 de Privet Drive, curiosa y sin entender el porqué de aquella situación. Como era que a un niño lo tuvieran cortando césped en vez de jugar con otros en aquel hermoso y soleado día. Se acercó al chico, el cual evitaba la mirada escrutiñadora de la niña a toda costa, acelerando así sus deberes. 

-¡Hola! Soy Alex. –Dice la pequeña cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, el niño da un sobresalto y se voltea hacia ella con sus grandes ojos verdes como platos.

-Hola… Yo… Emm, me llamo Harry…

-Hola Harry ¿Por qué recoges el césped tú solo?

-Es parte de mis deberes…

-¿Quieres jugar?

-No puedo, debo terminar con esto…

-Y si te ayudo a terminar más rápido ¿Podrías jugar?

-Tal vez… No lo sé…

Después de solo veinte minutos habían terminado de podar y limpiar el césped del jardín de los Dursley. Y la niña insistió que su nuevo y anónimo amigo usara su patineta, la cual él no tenía idea como.

-Es fácil. Te subes a ella y andas.

-¿Y si caigo?

-Te pones de pie nuevamente ¡Duh!

Alex tomó a Harry de la mano y lo ayudó a mantener el equilibrio mientras éste trataba de mantenerse erguido sobre la patineta. Después de un rato ya no era problema y podía andar cortos trayectos por sí solo.

-¡Harry, adentro! 

Espeta una voz chillona desde sus espaldas. Los niños estaban sentados en la acera frente al número 4 de Privet drive.

-Es mi tía, me debo ir. Gracias…

-¿Por qué?

-Emm, no lo sé…

Responde finalmente y entra corriendo a su casa. 

******

-¿No te gustan los gatos?

-No es eso… Pero son muchos ¿No crees? –Responde Harry por lo bajo.

La señora Figg entraba con una bandeja con dos platos con torta de chocolate en ellos. Se lo entrega a los niños y prende la televisión para poner una de las tantas telenovelas dramáticas que tanto le gustaban.

Los Dursley habían salido hacia Londres por un día de Shopping, al cual Harry no estaba invitado, obviamente. Y gracias a la fama de locura de la señora Figg, ellos decidieron dejar al muchacho a su cuidado, deseando que éste tuviera un horrible día.

Muy al contrario, a pesar de las teleseries y los pelos de gato que se colaban por todas partes, ambos niños se divirtieron en mutua compañía. Después de beber el té de las 5 y ayudar a la señora Figg a ordenar la vajilla. Salieron a practicar con la patineta de Alex, anduvieron hasta el final de la calle, en donde se separaban las construcciones inmobiliarias, de la naturalidad campestre.

Mientras caminaban, ambos pasaron junto a un pequeño parque de juegos, en donde se detuvieron y tomaron asiento en los balancines. 

-¿Por qué vives con tus tíos?

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo era aún un bebé.

-Oh…Lo siento. –Harry mira sus zapatos y luego vuelve a alzar la vista.

-¿La señora Figg es tu abuela?

-No. Solo me cuida cuando mi padrino debe… Trabajar. Mis padres también murieron cuando yo era un bebé.

-Lo siento…

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato. Alex comenzó a balancearse y a tomar impulso, su amigo la siguió. Después de unos minutos ambos ya estaban compitiendo por ser el que llegaba más alto. Se cansaron y entre carcajadas caminaron hacia las faldas de un árbol en donde se sentaron.

-Mira, traje estas cartas para jugar. No sé cómo se usan, pero los adultos Muggles parecen entretenerse con ellas…

-¿Muggles? –Pregunta Harry desconcertado y la niña impactada, percatándose de su error se corrige.

-Lo siento, se me enredó la lengua… Comunes, adultos comunes…

-Ah… Bueno, yo tampoco se ocuparlas…

-Oh…

-Podríamos intentar adivinar qué carta tiene el otro.

-¡Me parece genial! -El pequeño toma la primera carta y sin mirarla se la pega en la frente. 

-Debes darme alguna pista.

-Mmm… tiene números y símbolos rojos.

-2 de diamantes.

-No las figuras son muchas y no puntiagudas…

-7 de corazones…

-No.

-8 de corazones.

-No.

-¿6?

-No.

-¡4!

-¡NO!

-Me rindo.

-Eres muy malo en esto jaja –Harry se saca la carta de la frente y observa, era el 9 de corazones. 

–Sí, lo soy. Tu turno. –La niña repite los pasos. –Es de figuras negras.

-2 de picas.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? 

-Suerte. –Mintió ella. Claramente pudo escuchar el pensamiento de Harry, era trampa lo sabía, pero a pesar de que Dumbledore le había enseñado ya a cerrar y controlar su mente, la oclumancia era algo invisible y que los Muggles no sabían que existía. El muchacho esconde una carta en su bolsillo sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué carta tengo en mi bolsillo?

-Tres de diamantes… -Dice ella a toda velocidad y sin pensarlo. Du amigo quien queda nuevamente perplejo, le muestra la carta.

-¡Wow! Eres muy buena.

-Es una tontería….

******

Aquellas semanas se pasaron muy rápidamente junto a la compañía de su nuevo amigo, pero ya era hora de volver al valle de Godric junto a su padrino. Por la tarde se juntaron a jugar por última vez.

-Rumania está muy lejos ¿Qué irás a ver allá?

-Mis animales favoritos, mi padrino me prometió volver ahí hace mucho tiempo… 

-¿Qué animales?

-Emm… Osos. –Mintió.

-Oh… ¿Es muy frío allá?

-Sí que lo es… ¿Y tú que harás estas vacaciones?

-Lo de siempre. Ayudar en los deberes de la casa… -Dice resignado pateando devuelta la pelota de futbol. -¿A qué escuela irás? ¿Estarás cerca?

-No… Iré a una escuela que está muy lejos de aquí… a un… A un internado.

-¿Es solo de niñas?

-No, también van niños.

-Desearía ir… Pero mis tíos nunca lo permitirían…

-Lo siento, Harry.

-No importa…

-Podemos escribirnos, si quieres…

-¿En serio?

-Sí, te daré mi dirección real, ya que como sabes no vivo con la señora Figg.

-Eso sería genial. –Ambos corrieron a la casa de Arabella, la niña tomó una pluma y un papel. Harry la miró extrañado. -¿Es eso una pluma?

-Emm… Sí, la señora Figg es algo anticuada.

-Entiendo.

-Toma, esta es mi dirección y puedes escribirme… Intentaré responderte lo más pronto posible por el correo muggle…

-¡Dijiste Muggle nuevamente!

-¡Me equivoqué, eso es todo!

Ríe la niña, abraza fugaz y tímidamente a Harry para despedirse, pensando que no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo. Sin saber que se equivocaba rotundamente.


	3. Capítulo 2: La caja de Hecate.

19 de Julio de 1991…

-Mi patronus será un dragón, de eso estoy segura. –Decía la niña mientras miraba fascinada como aquellos majestuosos animales volaban de un lado a otro.

-Bueno en realidad, querida… Los patronus son… ¿Cómo decirlo? Son como el reflejo del alma y las aptitudes de cada mago. En mi caso es un fénix, tal vez sea por mi capacidad de recomponerme cada vez que algo no resulta como debería o quizás por mi evidente belleza. –Bromea últimamente el hechicero y la niña ríe.

-Entonces… ¿Qué animal cree que será mi patronus?

-Es difícil saberlo. Eres muy joven.

-Pero… ¿Qué aptitudes cree que sea la principal que poseo?

-Me atrevería a decir que Valentía… Eres una pequeña muy sensata, pero valiente a la vez, Alexandra.

-¿Director Dumbledore?

-Señor Weasley… - Responde alegremente Albus mientras le estrecha la mano a un joven pelirrojo de mediana estatura.

-¡Qué gusto volver a verlo, señor!

-Igualmente. Ella es Alexandra Avery, está bajo mi tutela. Alexandra, él es Charlie Weasley, ex alumno de Hogwarts. –El pelirrojo sonríe y le estrecha una mano a la pequeña, la cual responde de igual forma.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Hoy cumplí 11.

-¡Wow! Feliz cumpleaños… ¿Éste año entras a Hogwarts, no?

-¡Si!

-Mi hermano pequeño, Ronald también lo hace. Si lo ves hacer algo estúpido dale un golpe de mi parte, por favor. –La niña ríe divertida ante aquel comentario. -¿Has pensado en que casa te gustaría quedar?

-No realmente…

-No dejes que nadie influya, es tu decisión a que casa ir. –Él le guiña un ojo y Dumbledore sonríe levemente. – Bueno, debido a que hoy es una ocasión especial. Les daré un personalizado y más cercano tour por el lugar.

-Me parece fantástico. –Responde el director y los tres proceden a caminar por las instalaciones del parque-reserva de dragones.

25 de Julio de 1991…

La niña bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras, ya que desde su ventana vió al cartero muggle acercarse a la casa. Salió hacia el jardín y tomó la carta que había sido dejada ahí, en el buzón que su padrino había construido especialmente para ella. El mensaje era de parte de Harry.  
Abrió el sobre mientras caminada devuelta adentro de su hogar y comenzó a leer.

 

‘Querida Alex.  
Feliz cumpleaños número 11. La señora Figg me lo contó cuando fui a su casa hace algunos días. Muchas gracias por el regalo anticipado que me enviaste con ella. ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Tan buena eres adivinando? 

Me ha sido muy difícil lograr escabullirme para enviar ésta carta, lo siento mucho. Pero mis tíos se han puesto bastante paranoicos respecto al correo desde que recibí una mensaje (no tuyo) hace unos días. Ha sido tan extraño y no ha llegado solo una carta, sino que decenas, pero aun así mi tío no me deja verlas. Además raramente muchas lechuzas se acoplan fuera de la casa. Tengo mucha curiosidad al respecto, pero bueno, estoy algo resignado a quedarme en silencio.

¿Qué tal Rumania? Espero que haya sido fantástico y pudieras ver muchos osos como deseabas. En tu respuesta me gustarían detalles sobre tu aventura.  
Un abrazo y hasta pronto.

Harry Potter.’

 

-Harry Potter… ¡HARRY POTTER! –Grita la niña y queda en shock al asociar el nombre. Corre hacia la oficina personal de Dumbledore y entra levantando la carta. – ¿Harry… Potter? ¡Harry Potter! –Exclama agitada y Albus levanta la vista con una leve sonrisa. 

-Sí, Harry Potter.

-¿Cómo…?

-Toma asiento, querida. –Le señala su padrino y la niña obedece aun perpleja. - ¿Qué necesitas aclarar?

-No sabe que es un mago…

-No, no lo sabe. Sus tíos no le dijeron nada al respecto, lo cual creo que es un gran error.

-¿Lo sabía?

-¿Qué Harry vivía en Privet drive? –Pregunta el director y la pequeña asiente.- Claro que sí, la señora Figg, quien como sabes es miembro de la orden del fénix, lo cuida y vigila por su bien desde lejos.

-Sus tíos son malvados con él… ¿Por qué no lo adoptó como lo hizo conmigo?

-Oh Alexandra… Sus casos son muy diferentes… Harry aún tenía familiares los cuales pudieran velar por él. En cambio tú no tenías a nadie, tu padre fue un gran amigo y aliado, el cual me hizo prometer cuidar de ti a como diera lugar. Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas…

-¿Cuidar de qué?

-De la adversidad… -Responde el director evasiva y taciturnamente.

-Entiendo… ¿Harry irá a Hogwarts?

-Si.

-¿Y si sus tíos no se lo permiten?

-No te preocupes de ello, querida. Nadie que sea admitido en Hogwarts puede ser retenido a la fuerza para no asistir a la escuela. 

******

La niña dibujaba alegremente en su habitación. Desde muy pequeña que descubrió su talento como artista y lo explotaba al máximo. Su bosquejo era de Hogwarts, las ansias de por fin asistir como alumna oficial a aquella escuela la consumían y le costaba mucho creer que solo faltaran dos semanas. 

De repente, sin notarlo suelta su lápiz el cual roda por su habitación, extrañamente sin detenerse. La niña lo sigue, pero éste se esconde bajo la cama. Ella mete su mano, lo saca y se pone de pie. Raramente su atención sigue en la parte inferior de su cama, por lo tanto se agacha y mira. Ahí seguía la caja la cual había sacado de la habitación bajo llave hace más de un mes. Alex estira su brazo para alcanzar el objeto y al rozarlo con los dedos siente susurros, suaves y constantes, como si una mujer le hablara rápidamente al oído. Saca rápidamente la caja y mira asustada en todas direcciones, ella estaba sola. 

Se sienta sobre su cama, los susurros habían cesado y ella no sabía cómo sentirse. Tal vez era parte de su imaginación, nada más que eso. Vuelve su mirada a la caja de madera negra y la inspecciona nuevamente. No tenía ninguna entrada de llave u orificio que indicara donde abrirla. Siguió examinando la caja, pero después de mucho se percata de un detalle, había una inscripción muy pequeña y en un idioma el cual ella no creía conocer en lo absoluto. Supo en ese momento que la clave para ver el contenido dentro de aquel objeto estaba en aquella frase. Se prometió a sí misma comenzar a investigar por la mañana.

 

Una gran y negra serpiente se deslizaba por el frío piso de piedra del cuarto en el cual se encontraba la niña. Ella miraba hacia todos lados, sin poder encontrar una salida. Era una gran habitación gris y en penumbras, no había puertas, picaportes o ventanas. Ella estaba ahí, encerrada junto aquella gran y tenebrosa serpiente.  
Alex instintivamente se echa hacia atrás a medida que la víbora se acercaba a ella. Poco a poco se aproximaba y la niña respiraba agitadamente, cierra los ojos, esperando que sucediera lo que tuviera que ser. Pero nada. Los abre nuevamente y la serpiente estaba frente a ella, elevada a su altura y mirándola profundamente con sus verdes y cristalinos ojos, los cuales parecían ejercer un fuerte poder de control sobre su movimiento.  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-Que repitas lo que voy a decirte.  
-Dilo.  
-La astucia, el ingenio y la ambición te llevarán donde quieres. Lo que desees lo conseguirás.  
-La astucia, el ingenio y la ambición te llevarán donde quieres. Lo que desees lo conseguirás.

 

Alexandra despierta totalmente exasperada y cae de la cama, cuando está completamente estirada sobre el piso nota que la caja de la serpiente estaba abierta. La alcanza con manos temblorosas y escudriña su contenido.

Cartas en un perfecto orden de fechas estaban apiladas en su interior, la pequeña las saca todas para examinarlas y nota que al fondo de la caja había más objetos. Una cadena de plata con un dije circular, el cual llevaba una ‘A’ de zafiro incrustado en él. Un anillo de matrimonio, al parecer masculino por el tamaño… Pero finalmente unos ojos llaman su atención. 

Al fondo de la caja había unas fotos antiguas de una mujer de largo y liso cabello. De labios gruesos y grandes ojos claros de mirada desafiante. La persona de las fotos no se movía y tenía una expresión que la chica nunca había visto en otra persona, por lo tanto no podía encontrar la palabra adecuada. ¿Sería arrogancia? ¿Maldad? ¿Frialdad? Quien sabe… Finalmente voltea las fotos y lee la inscripciones en ellas.

‘Hecate Athena Riddle Rosier. 22 de Agosto de 1971.’

‘Hecate Athena Riddle Rosier. 31 de Octubre de 1976.’

‘Hecate Athena Riddle Rosier. 31 de Octubre de 1980.’

Alexandra no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Era su madre, de la cual nunca antes había visto una foto. De la cual nada sabía más que lo necesario para comprender que ella había tomado malas decisiones en su vida de las cuales la niña no estaba enterada.

Su respiración comenzó a dificultarse, pero aun así con manos temblorosas comenzó a leer las cartas que contenía aquella caja. Hoja tras hoja leyó aquellas ocho cartas las cuales estaban ordenadas por fecha de envío, databan desde el 30 de Diciembre de 1979 hasta el 30 de Julio de 1981. 

Alex no podía creer lo que leía, su padre era el autor de ellas y suplicaba perdón además de clemencia. Le rogaba a su esposa que entrara en razón y que volviera en sí, que dejara de lado aquellos dementes y sangrientos ideales a que su padre la incitaba. 

A medida que iba avanzando las cartas iban aportando más detalles de las atrocidades que su familia cometió en la primera guerra mágica y los desesperados intentos de John, su padre para frenarlos. Era como leer un diario, un corto y breve diario dirigido a su cruel madre. La cual no tenía piedad con nadie, nadie excepto su adorado padre Tom Marvolo Riddle… Lord Voldemort.

La niña sintió como si la sangre se le hubiera congelado, quedó estática sosteniendo aun la última carta que su padre había redactado en sus manos. No lo podía creer… Ella era la nieta del mago tenebroso, del cruel y maldito incitador de la primera guerra mágica, Lord Voldemort.

Los ojos de Alex se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía ser. No era verdad, ella deseaba que no lo fuera. Tenía solo 11 años y Dumbledore le había enseñado muchas cosas, siendo así más madura que cualquier pequeña de su edad, pero él no le advirtió de esto ¿Cómo lo haría para vivir sabiendo que su sangre estaba maldita? 

Volvió a mirar las fotos de su madre y las contempló por muchos minutos. Luego caminó hacia el gran espejo en la esquina de su habitación e intentó ver la similitud entre ellas. Los ojos eran muy parecidos, la nariz y otras facciones también, además del cabello. El de su madre era completamente liso, el de Alex tenía unas pequeñas ondas que se formaban solo en las puntas, tal vez herencia genética de su padre. La niña cubrió su cara con ambas manos. No quería tener que ver nada con ella, esa cruel mujer que decidió seguir el lado oscuro y abandonarla sin más. 

Pasó muchas horas sentada frente al espejo, hasta que amaneció y los rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse entre las pesadas cortinas de su habitación. Los ojos le dolían de tanto llorar, caminó hacia el baño para lavarse la cara y al mirarse en el espejo supo lo que debía hacer. Tomó unas tijeras y comenzó a cortarse su larga y casi completamente lisa cabellera. Siguió cortando, mechón tras mechón, hasta tener su melena a la altura del mentón.

Después de asearse y vestirse bajó las escaleras lentamente. Albus desayunaba en el comedor principal y él con solo mirarla lo supo. La pequeña había encontrado la caja de Hecate.

-Supongo que tengo mucho que explicar.

-Sí, lo tiene.

-Pero primero, déjame decirte que ese corte de cabello te sienta muy bien, Alexandra.


End file.
